harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sally Lovegood
Hallo , danke für Deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Fleur Delacour. Da Du angefangen hast, bei uns mitzuarbeiten, möchten wir als altaktive Hauselfen hier dich herzlich willkommen heißen (*unterwürfige Verbeugung mit plattgedrückter Nase*). *Das von uns aufgebaute und bewahrte HP-Wiki basiert auf Joanne K. Rowlings Büchern. Alles was danach von anderen kam wie Filme, Spiele usw. gilt nicht als Quelle und muss eindeutig unterschieden werden. *Bekanntlich sind Hauselfen stolz auf ihre Arbeit. Bitte bespreche deshalb Änderungen und Ergänzungen bei schon bestehenden Artikeln erst auf der Diskussionsseite. *Wenn du einen neuen Artikel anlegen willst, vergewissere dich vorher, ob es diesen unter einem anders geschriebenen Titel nicht bereits gibt. *Bilder zur Harry-Potter-Geschichte sind urheberrechtlich problematisch und engen die von Rowling detailliert beschriebene Phantasiewelt ein. Wenn du trotzdem ein Bild hier einstellen möchtest, lies bitte vorher unsere Bilderdiskussion und die Hinweise, wie die notwendigen Lizenzangaben eingebunden werden können. Solltest Du noch Fragen haben, kannst Du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. LG Aragog --- und Ayla für die Hauselfen. Hallo Aragog und Ayla für die Hauselfen! Tut mir leid das ich den Artikel Fleur Delacour bearbeitet habe ohne es auf der diskussionsseite zu besprechen, ich wusste nicht, dass das so üblich ist :) bevor ich also den nächsten Artikel bearbeite, frage ich euch was ihr davon haltet und obs für euch ok ist. Also: Beim Artikel Emma Watson geht die Filmografie bis zum jahr 2010 und endet mit Heiligtümer des Todes 1 und 2. Seit dem hat Emma aber auch noch in anderen Filmen gespielt: *2011: My Week with Marilyn *2012: Vielleicht lieber Morgen (The Perks of Being a Wallflower) *2013: The Bling Ring *2013: Das ist das Ende (This Is the End) Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dies dem Artikel Emma Watson hinzufüge? LG Sally Lovegood Sally Lovegood (Diskussion) 09:48, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Sally, Danke für dein Verständnis, in Zukunft erst zu fragen, als einfach abzuändern, wie es schon in unserem ersten Satz des Hauselfengrußes lesen kannst, beziehen wir uns nur auf die Bücher bzw. Interviews der Autorin, was Quellenangaben betrifft. Wir sind nicht besonders glücklich darüber, wenn Artikel über "Nebensachen", denn das sind die Artikel über die Schauspieler, so aufgebläht werden. Die Schauspieler sind keine Figuren der Harry Potter Bände, sondern nur Darsteller, die die Figuren spielen durften. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann füge sie ein, aber sollte die ganze Sache Überhand nehmen, werden wir neu beraten ob wir die Artikel straffen werden. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 13:58, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Auch meine Senf dazu quetsche .... Bei Emma Watson stehen alle früheren Filme drin, in denen sie mitgespielt hat, weil es damals noch nicht so viele waren. Wenn Du Dir mal Maggie Smith als Vergleich ansiehst, stellst du fest, dass auch bei ihr nicht alle Filme genannt werden. Das liegt daran, dass wir kein Film-Wiki sind, sondern ein Harry-Potter-Wiki. Die Informationen, die nicht Harry-Potter selber betreffen, sind wie Ayla schrieb Nebensache. Darum haben wir die Informationen bei den Schauspielern auf die wichtigsten Filme beschränkt. Wenn Emma Watson also mittlerweile in mehr und wichtigeren Filmen mitgespielt hat, darf da gerne was getauscht werden. Ein Gegenbeispiel ist Alan Rickman da sollte man mal aufräumen. Grüße --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 14:37, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Ok ich glaub langsam versteh ich wie das hier so läuft, In diesem Wiki geht es einfach nur um den Inhalt der Bücher, finde ich eh besser so, die sind ja das eigentliche Harry Potter, nicht die Filme (die oft dinge die in den Büchern passieren weglassen oder zeitlich vertauschen). Danke das ihr mich so ausführlich aufklärt :) ::Da bei Nebensachen wie Filmdarsteller nur das wichtigste angegeben werden sollte, wollte ich nur den, meines Erachtens, wichtigsten der Film in denen Emma nach harry potter noch gespielt hat, hinzugefügt, nähmlich My week with marilyn. Ich habe aber festgestellt das ich den Artikel Emma Watson nicht bearbeiten kann... (es steht das ich nicht dazu berechtigt bin..) Na ja auch egal ist eh nicht so wichtig :) ::Liebe Grüße Sally Lovegood Sally Lovegood (Diskussion) 16:06, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für deine Mitarbeit, wenn du mal unter "letzte Änderungen" nachsiehst, hat dein Ansatz dazu geführt, dass ich gerade fast jeden Schauspieler Artikel überarbeite. Aufbau nach einem einheitlichen Muster und die Filme mit Auszeichnungen sowie die Zusammenarbeiten mit andern Harry-Potter-Schauspielern. Wenn du Lust hast mitzumachen, bin ich über jede Hilfe dankbar. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 16:17, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Ständig geänderte Artikel sind nur vom Admin zu ändern. Das können auch wir nicht. Bitte mal unsern Admin Aragog den Artikel freizugeben. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 16:20, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Der Artikel Emma Watson ist nicht gesperrt! Versuche es nochmal....LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:29, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Lieber StephenMS, toll das du die Schauspielerartikel überarbeitest, ich würde gerne helfen und schauen ob ich Artikel finde bei denen ich noch was überarbeiten kann :) lg Sally Lovegood (Diskussion) 17:36, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Soeben habe ich den Artikel Miriam Margolyes Überarbeitet. Weitere zu verbessernde Schauspielerartikel habe ich bisher nicht gefunden :) Sally Lovegood (Diskussion) 18:52, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi Sally, nimm dir den Artikel doch noch mal vor. Unten ist die Kategorie Schauspieler eingetragen. Da hast du dann eine Liste aller Schauspieler. Bis zu Buchstaben E bin ich durch. In den meisten Artikeln siehst du den Aufbau, den wir in den Schauspielartikel einführen möchten: Auftreten in den Harry Potter Filmen *Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film) (2001) *Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1) (2010) *Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) (2011) Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1986: Die Reise ins Labyrinth (Labyrinth) * 1988: Willow * 1996: Gullivers Reisen (Gulliver's Travels) Also zuerst die Harry-Potter-Filme, dann mit neuer Überschrift andere Filme. Sternchen, Lücke, Jahr, Doppelpunkt, Lücke, Film auf deutsch, in Klammern und Schrägschrift Film auf Englisch (falls abweichend), zusammen mit Alan Rickman, Komma, Auszeichnung Der Grund, warum alle anderen Filme bei Miriam Margolyes fehlen ist nun einmal, dass der Artikel direkt nach dem einen Film geschrieben und nie überarbeitet wurde. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 19:12, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich hätte jetzt gern mal gewußt, warum du den Artikel über Miriam Margolyes ständig wieder zurück änderst, was macht das für einen Sinn?????? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:25, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht was du meinstich habe nur kleinigkeiten verändert wie leerzeichen einfügen. Sally Lovegood (Diskussion) 18:54, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Jedesmal wenn du den Artikel änderst, ist der doppelte Text im Link zum Film 2 wieder drin. Das ist nicht erforderlich, wenn der angezeigte Text mit verlinkten Artikel identisch ist, wie in diesem Fall. Will man den Text Grindelwald nach Gellert Grindelwald verlinken, muss man einen Text vor und einen nach dem Pipe-Zeichen haben. In diesem Fall aber nicht. Ayla hat den doppelten Text rausgenommen und du hast in wieder eingefügt. Das Ganze dann mehrfach. Wenn du einen Artikel öffnest, dann hast du oben einen Reiter mit dem Text Version. Da kannst du verschiedene Schritte der Entwicklung vergleichen. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 19:36, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Achso sorry aber das war nicht mit absichtSally Lovegood (Diskussion) 19:08, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC)